1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to the Optical Identification Card System which detects the code of an individual card using infrared light without contacting the individual card, and performs automatic opening/closing of the door on the basis of the identification result of the individual code.
2. Prior Art
Since some time ago, it has been known that in factories, for instance, each employee is obligated to have with him an individual card having an inherent code, and when the card holder approaches the detector which has been installed at a suitable place beforehand, the detector detects the code of the individual card, thereby opening/closing the door automatically, in particular, where the secrecy of the enterprise is liable to be leaked out to the outside, persons who can enter or leave the specified room have been restricted beforehand, and unless the person in question is the holder of the individual card, it is arranged that the individual cannot enter or leave the room. This individual card incorporates a record of the inherent code, and communications between the individual card and the detector are performed, in general, by electromagnetic waves. Recently, however, the use of light is also proposed, and this method is found useful in preventing the forgery of the card.
In the said identification card system, a system is arranged so that communications are performed between the detector which is installed, for instance, on the upper part of the door and the individual card which is in the possession of the person who has approached the detector, and if the code of the individual card which has been detected by the detector is identified as a code already registered, the door will be automatically opened. In such a system, however, it is not easy to identify the code of an individual card which is in transition, and it is also difficult to identify the codes of many individual codes at the same time.